


when you sleep, are you dreaming of me?

by princessoftheworlds



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Eccentric billionaire and heiress Caroline Forbes is the sole occupant of the opulent mansion at the edge of the woods. Children from the nearby town claim that Caroline Forbes is a spinster, that Caroline Forbes is a hag, that Caroline Forbes is trying to bring back the dead. Only one of those rumors is true.Ten years ago, Caroline Forbes was a bright-eyed, astute socialite who met and fell for young scholar Niklaus Mikaelson who was making waves with the intellectuals of New York. Klaus, obsessed with rebirth and resurrection, led Caroline astray from the glittering world of the American elite to the dark, grimy exploration of the occult. They lived fast and passionately until one unfortunate day when an unreliable ritual burned up Klaus's life force.For the last decade, Caroline has been holed up in her family mansion, digging for ancient spells and rituals, stopping at nothing to bring back her beloved. And now, she has succeeded. Klaus is back among the living, relieved and determined to give up the occult, except he may find that Caroline is no longer the witty, optimistic girl she remembers. She has succumbed to something darker and is relentless at pulling Klaus back down with her.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: Klaroline Gift Exchange — New Year's Day





	when you sleep, are you dreaming of me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UppityBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/gifts).



Eccentric billionaire and heiress Caroline Forbes is the sole occupant of the opulent mansion at the edge of the woods. Children from the nearby town claim that Caroline Forbes is a spinster, that Caroline Forbes is a hag, that Caroline Forbes is trying to bring back the dead. Only one of those rumors is true.

Ten years ago, Caroline Forbes was a bright-eyed, astute socialite who met and fell for young scholar Niklaus Mikaelson who was making waves with the intellectuals of New York. Klaus, obsessed with rebirth and resurrection, led Caroline astray from the glittering world of the American elite to the dark, grimy exploration of the occult. They lived fast and passionately until one unfortunate day when an unreliable ritual burned up Klaus's life force.

For the last decade, Caroline has been holed up in her family mansion, digging for ancient spells and rituals, stopping at nothing to bring back her beloved. And now, she has succeeded. Klaus is back among the living, relieved and determined to give up the occult, except he may find that Caroline is no longer the witty, optimistic girl she remembers. She has succumbed to something darker and is relentless at pulling Klaus back down with her.


End file.
